


V-mas

by asokab



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Holiday, M/M, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asokab/pseuds/asokab
Summary: A holiday one shot I made for my friends!! Virgin Eren wears a slutty santa outfit thats all you need to know ;)





	V-mas

Never in my life did I see myself wearing a slutty santa outfit but here we are. Not only that, but for there to be a guy, a grown ass man, in the other room waiting to see me like this. 

“You gonna come out, Truffles?” he was teasing me. He knows how embarrassing this is. 

He is so lucky I like him.

I have the option to choke him with these stockings of course. If anyone else asked me to dress like I’m trying earn my cash to live the next week, I’d be out the door. Especially when they give me the nickname Truffles. Levi is the only exception because….he’s- I don’t know. I just like him. And now I’m using this chance to show that.

“I had trouble but I-I’m ready,” Wow I’m also extremely confident did I mention? And he can tell cause he’s giggling- no that’s too childish of a word- more like he’s chuckling at my identity crisis and dignity deduction. Boys don’t dress like this. I’m not a girl dammit and there is literally a woman on the picture that came with this. Is that what he wants? A hot chick? Cause he’s gonna be real disappointed at the bulge in these panties. Oh christ I’m wearing fucking panties. Lord help me.

I think im shaking as I open the door. He turns around and I’m ready to slam his bedroom door so he can’t look. Fuck, every possible worry is playing through my head. What if I look stupid? What if he justs makes a disappointed look and tells me to change? Why do I want him to like me like this so badly? All of those thoughts dissolve once he speaks. 

“Holy shit.” He is so calm as he says it. I think I impressed him but I don’t want to do that thing where I assume the positive and get a complete rejection back.

“I-is it...good or…” I can make words. What do I say? Do I start talking dirty or some shit? Like, “oh Levi, you’ve been naughty. Santa’s gonna make sure your off the naughty list”.  
What the fuck? That’s terrible. Note to self, never talk dirty unless it’s scripted- hell even then I should never try. 

“It’s really good Eren.” He just eyes me down like he’s our president and I’m some sort of bottle of spray tan. Shit, for only covering 25% of my body, It’s hot in this outfit suddenly. 

And I’m speaking before I know it.

“How good?” I’m starting to move away from the doorframe and closer to Levi. Almost as if I’m trusting him to see me like this. I want him to get closer but the thought of him against me is a little frightening. He hasn’t left his chair so I keep making the choice to come closer.

“You look so hot. I honestly don’t know how I got to have you all to myself.” His eyes are pulling me closer and closer to him until I finally touch the red leather chair. My knee brushes against it. I have to avert my gaze to his chest. He’s staring right into me. I’m completely exposed. Shown in a way I’ve never been before. His hand goes for my thigh but I was wrong, he holds my hand and softly kisses it. I blush and feel squirmy on the inside, It’s too sweet, too soft and warm. His black locks fall in front of his eyes and he looks up at me. Those eyes are telling me hundreds of things but they all relate to the same thing.

Want.

And fuck me, I can relate to that look. I just don’t know what to do. I stand there looking down at him and just smile slightly. Hoping he gets that I’m lost, I just bite my lip and meet his gaze. He pulls my arm down to him and kisses up to my shoulder so fucking slowly. I take a deep breath cause I wanted to take it slow but he’s so beautiful. I want to give him his desires. I want him to be pleased. 

“Levi..” He starts to kiss my chest. I didn’t notice his other hand was around my waist as he pulls me to move onto the chair with him. He pushes my butt down onto his thigh and kisses my neck. I can hear myself breathing quickly, I feel myself struggle to hold in the sounds that want to escape my chest. He gets too close. Too close to my lips. He’s hovering over them, his breathing has changed and his body is struggling to hold himself back. His first need is to kiss me. Out of everything he could ask. He pulls my body closer and my bare chest is against his t-shirt I bought him. It brings a spark in my chest. I jerk my mouth into a smile that turns back into what probably looks like frustration and neediness. I’m not sure, there isn’t a damn mirror. Just my reflection in those big silver eyes. I don’t look down at his thin lips. I just look at the man holding him tightly against me. I take a deep breath as he stares at my lips and up at me. 

“I want to give you everything” I force those words out because shit, I haven’t said things like this since that day we were at that bus stop. He looks at me and I can see the faint pink on his cheeks as he says, “Then do it.”

And I do.

My lips connect to his but were both still as our lips are pressed together. He is the first to move. He tilts his head, brushing his nose against mine and moans into the kiss. It’s so quiet. I only hear the fabric of his clothes moving and our lips making smacking noises. I bite his lip and I think that I did something right cause he’s deepening the next kiss. His movement grows quicker I try to keep up with it. He’s groping my body with his free hand. I release his other and I place It onto my breast. He squeezes it like there’s something there and he does so really hard actually and it makes me wince from the pain. I move away from his grip until he moves his hand to my cheek. His tongue slides across my lips and enters my mouth as soon as I open it. I moan as his tongue is exploring inside me. My body feels like there’s fireworks going off throughout it. I lean into his palm, his thumb brushing my cheek bone. This was more intimate than I expected and I’m not complaining. There’s a burning in my stomach that only grows from each kiss, each movement. He’s so good at this. 

“Really?” He tries to say breathing heavily. I feel the curve of his mouth when he smiles. He bites my lip again and I can’t take it. “Levi” I say desperately like its a question. “Levi, l-let’s go to your room...please” I move my pelvis cross his thigh. I know he feels it. The ache that’s down there. I wonder if the image of my wet panties being rubbed against him turns Levi on. Hell, if he was in these I think I’d explode in his position. 

“I wanna take you right here, Eren” fuck fuck fuck the way he says that makes me jerk my body towards him.  
“you like that huh?” He continues to say things to rile me up and it’s working. I’m dry humping him aggressively now and my hand massages the ache in his pants while the other holds his shoulder. His words become filthy, ironically for him, and I love everything coming out of his lips in harsh whispers. Im gasping and moaning unashamed. He tells me he loves it so fuck it I’ll moan so the whole street hears. He puts his fingers to my mouth and I don’t understand what he’s expecting me to do.   
“Here. Suck them” 

OK I will.

I look at him as I take in his two digits. I try to imitate how I’ve seen girls in porn give blowjobs. The shock and surprise on Levi’s face excites me to no end. I keep sucking to see his eyes show all the pleasure and his face to grow rosy pink. I didn’t even realize the drool was dripping down my lips and his finger until in dripped onto my lap. He pulled them out finally and kissed me again. Before I could deepen it he pulls back.

“Have you ever done this before?” Hell no and what makes him think otherwise? I think it was clear when it took us this long just to finally try and lose my v-card. I tell him no. “OK. Just relax, It won’t hurt” and that makes me worried more than before he said that. I’m no good at relaxing and maybe- oh fuck. fuck what the fuck. 

“L-Levi!” His finger is inside me. It burns and hurts like fuck. He moves it slowly around inside me and soon the pain starts to calm down. I think he asked if i'm OK so I nod. Now I get why we can’t just do it immediately. If this hurt, I can’t imagine his own self instead of just one little finger. shit.

But I want him. I want to satisfy him and this isn’t enough.

“I...want you inside me,” I say in his ear. He knew what I meant but he instead he puts the second finger in and I sigh in sexual frustration. “Please Levi” His fingers are moving slowly but as he goes deeper in me It actually feels pleasant. I rock back into him to get that feeling again. 

Right there. 

I’m gasping at each thrust of his hand. My body is falling apart with his and I can’t even tell him how good it feels due my brain completely giving up on me. I just mumble out, “Fuck, right there. Yes, Levi…shi-ah” I need more. I need him. I unbutton his pants to give pleasure in return and hurry up. Levi pulls his fingers out leaving me empty and craving. I’d be upset but I’m acting like a dog that’s waiting excitedly to go outside. That’s a weird way to put it but who cares. He groans in response to my touch but pulls my hand away. I give him a questioning look and he kisses me. His strong arms pull me up by the hips to lift me. I feel his ache brush against my leg causing me to twitch in response. I’m being lowered back down as he aligns himself. He squeezes my hip for desperate self control. I feel the tight heat again but its not like before. It’s so fucking amazing I cry out. I’m held down by Levi until the burning subsides. I push up for more friction and he lets me. I take in his messy appearance. I did that to him. I made him fall apart and groan in pleasure and It makes me feel like I’m on fire. Suddenly, I’m feeling confident in way I haven’t before. I look down and see the panties moved to fit himself inside me and release my own ache that’s between us. I gain a rhythm with my body as I move up and down. He rolls his head back against the chair.

“Fuck, Eren, you’re doing so good.” He squeezes me tight, his own hips jerk up slightly. I quicken my pace for him which creates a clapping sound each time I go down onto him. I whine and make noises I didn’t know were possible. My moans have higher pitches than before. He was hitting the perfect spots and I was getting close. He clawed down my body which I will leave marks for the next week or two. Good. Let it remind me this moment where I listen to his sweet moans and words he speaks to me. 

I press into him, his back meets the chair as I come hard. My body jolts each time the wave of pleasure comes through me. 

“AH..ah..ah..” I slow down but he begs me to keep going. Immediately, I bounce as fast as I can. My tender area being abused repeatedly makes me cry out softly. His hips thrust rapidly and off rhythm. “Want me to-”

“N-no..you’re good..fuh-ck!” He reached his breaking point I think. It’s confirmed when he comes inside me and his face was no longer contorted. 

We both relax in each others heavy breathing. The cool air was already evaporating the sweat off my body. I lean my head on his shoulder and kiss his neck. Never did I realize he still had his shirt on. How romantic. If that was any other shirt, this would feel like a weird way to lose my virginity.

But this is perfect. 

The peacefulness is interrupted by Levi.

“You sounded like a goddamn woman giving birth.” 

Nevermind he ruined the whole thing. 

Asshole. 

“I did not….Wait did I really?” I’m actually worried about it but at least he didn’t say I sound like a cow or donkey. He answers with a smirk but that isn’t a good enough answer for me. “You mean it was bad?” Maybe he faked it the whole time and it was the most awkward sex he ever had. I doubt it since I feel something dripping down my thigh. 

“No, Eren. It was a compliment.” What kind of complement is that? How is he the ladies man again? 

“Well, you sounded like a old guy taking a shit,” I fire back. He bursts out laughing at my stupid joke. I end up laughing too. It’s contagious. His messy black hair, the creases in his eyes when he squints, and his smile. That amazing smile. I just wanna hug him and kiss him. 

It grows quiet again. It’s nice to be with someone like this. So comfortable with yourself and content. All I want this year is to always have this. I want to have Levi with me always. I put my feelings into words as I murmur against his neck, “Thank you for this” . 

“It’s my gift, I don’t know why you’re thanking me, Truffles.” 

“Yeah but you let me in and I’ve never had something like this before. You gave me so much I have to-” He doesn’t let me continue and rests his thumb on my lips. My eyes meet his as I wait for him to explain. 

“Do me a favor and stop worrying so much. I know you can’t help it with that big head of yours but- hey look. You give more than you realize... Eren, you’re beautiful in every way,” 

Beautiful.

“Merry Christmas, Dumbass.”


End file.
